Continuing to resist
by LaSauterelle
Summary: At the same moment Percy realized where Kronos weak point was, he realized something else, and he made a fatal choice. The gods have surrendered, most of the halfbloods are death, and he has vanished. And some day, he suddenly appears again, with grey eyes and blond hair, as if he were a kid of Athena. Things never are like people except, especially if Kronos is the lord of earth.
1. Prologue: Where Zeus' name comes from

**Hey everybody, now I'm starting a story already knowing the hole storyline, thus normaly it will fit all together. Remember you that English still isn't my first language, so there may be some faults.. just tell me, I'll correct. **

**Other thing, it's very long time ago I read the fith book, so there can be some unlogical things, sorry for that. Other thing. In this story, Percy's weak point is on his BACK (I don't remeber if thats also the case in the books, but it was necessary for the story...)**

**And yeah, I invented Nico's and Thalia's weapons ^^**

**I do not OWN rick riodan!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kronos...

We could have won, if he hadn't been there...

But that's ambiguous, because if he hadn't been there, there wouldn't have been any war at all.

And we wouldn't have been defending Olympus..

He, Kronos had just appeared, in the middle of the fight. Between the monsters, and the halfbloods of both sides. As if out of nowhere.

We had been winning, or at least close to it.

Before...

In one gash of his scythe, four of our fighters fell down. Death or worse. Wasn't it told that this weapon of Devil could split souls? I rather not wanted to know...

I looked at Annabeth, next to me, and she nodded.

"So this is it, Seaweed Brain?"

Yeah... it is...

"From beginning, until the end, Wise Girl" I should really stop trying to be philosophic, that was her thing. She tried to smile, but it didn't even look like a smile. We were both to aware of Kronos a few hundred meters away from us, in the middle of the battle, instead of us.

I grabbed her hand, pinching it gently. And she suddenly fell in my arms, hugging me. Burying my face in her blond curls, that same thought I had for days flashed trough my mind. If we both survived this, I would found the bravery to tell her how much, how tremendous much I liked her. Some day I would. Not now.

I pulled her away. Thalia had stepped closer to us. Nico's hand was resting on my shoulder.

The three children of the Big Three. And the one who bound them all.

Annabeth, my best friend and Thalia's. And probably the only person in world Nico likes.

All together.

Ready to face Kronos.

And probably our death

* * *

Everyone had flew away from Kronos, forming a large circle around him. In a deathly silence. No one wanted to risk to attract his attention. Not even the monsters and HalfBloods of his army.

"Ready?" I heard Annabeth whisper.

He hadn't seen us. Not yet.

"Yes."

Annabeth disappeared, suddenly invisible. I hadn't even seen her putting her cap on. Nico had his dark sword in one hand, a white skull in the other. I wondered what he could do with. Thalia seemed unarmed, but I knew better. I just couldn't see her weapons – a gift of her father and Artemis for the war.

And I, I had Riptide, my watch-shild

And of course my invulnerability.

Kronos was slowly walking upwards, to Olympus. And us. He was taking his time, already convinced of his victory. I tried to imagine that this was Luke, but he didn't reassemble to him any more. Not at all. Everything in his physic, in his expression, in his attitude wasn't Lukes. He let me thought about a strange mix of Ares and Zeus on their wrongs day. Terrifying.

Walking upwards his victory... but he would have a bad surprise. At least, I hoped so...

"Stay alive." I whispered. More to myself than to the others.

I knew that Annabeth was meters behind us. She didn't like it, but it was her task to stay out of the battle and find Kronos weak point, watching him fight us. She really didn't like it at all (especially because it was my idea...). At least she would be save.

And then he saw us. His laugh filled up the deathly silence.

"The little kids of the Great Three? Standing up to me? One even unarmed? It's almost to cry!" His voice thundered, and a knew suddenly were Zeus' came from. "Were are the Gods? Have they left you alone? Letting you resolve their little mess?"

He came closer, suddenly fast. Fast and Dangerous.

What were we doing? I felt as when I had faced Ares years ago.

As a fool.

Then Thalia stepped forwards, spreading her arms. She really seemed unarmed. Was she?

"We're not alone, Kronos." She said. "The gods are with us. All of them."

He laughed again, crossing the space between him and Thalia. But she didn't move, not even an inch.

"You miserable halfblood. What do you think you have to defeat me?"

Two meters long was the space between them.

"Everything."

And he growled of anger, letting come down his scythe in a deathly bow. She already wasn't there any more. Passing under his weapon, jumping along his side, gashing in his back with her unseen sword.

He growled again. He didn't understand, she was supposed to be unarmed! She hadn't had time to pull out any weapon. He hadn't seen it come. And no God or even Titan likes that.

He spun around, as a tornado, his scythe gashing horizontally around him. This time she couldn't avoid it. To low was the gash to pass under, to high to jump over. And to close to jump away. She just lifted up her shieldarm and the scythe bumped away from her. She gasped under the impact, but didn't move.

Again he first didn't understand, just as we – I mean Annabeth – had planned.

My time to act now. I started to run, attacking him in his back. Nico on my heels. The plan was simple: Confuse him, find his weak point, kill him.

Stay alive, all of us. And especially that point was important to me.

But just at that moment, Kronos did something we hadn't expected. He was fighting with his scythe in only one hand, the other – the left – always on his right side, without moving it away. His weak point? But suddenly he lifted up that hand and grabbed Thalia.

I gashed at the point his hand always was on, but my sword jumped away. Or tried to. Because at exactly at that moment, he pressed his scythe arm against his side, clasping Riptide between.

He spun around, pulling the sword out of my hand, and in the same movement throwing Thalia away. She landed a few meter further, but almost immediately was she on her feet again, breathing heavenly.

She didn't really seem hurt, and still had her weapons I guess.

Just I hadn't.

I realised that Kronos probably would use that to attack me, but he didn't.

He didn't move, looking at Thalia.

I turned around him to get Riptide back, when I heard him whisper painfully.

"Thalia..." It was Luke's voice.

I knew suddenly that Kronos hadn't totally taken him over, that there was still some Luke in this body. And that, instead of Kronos, Luke cared about Thalia. And that he realised that he had hurt her.

But Thalia didn't wait if Luke would perhaps take more of his body back, and throw lightening on him. I decided to do the same.

I mean "not wait", non throwing lightening. I can't do that.

The lightening hit him full in the chest, and Luke growled, suddenly Kronos again. He spun around, his scythe horizontally. At Nico, next to me.

Nico hadn't even time to jump away. He didn't even try.

He just had time to whisper something, as a short gasp. His skull glowed darkly and the scythe passed trough him. I mean as if he hadn't been there. Just amazing. Thalia was right, the gods were with us, with the gifts they had given us.

To late I realised that, if the scythe hadn't touched Nico, it would mean that it would continue it way, and that on that way, I was. Invulnerable or not, it felt like being hit by a stone wall, and trust me, that's no fun at all.

I gasped, fell on the ground, out of breath. On my chest. My back – and weak point – dangerously exposed. I tried to stand up, but my body refused, still contracted in pain. Come on, this just the stupidest way to die. And I would have, if Annabeth wouldn't have reacted.

She didn't jump between me and the scythe, she was to smart to do that again, and also to far away.

"Luke, stop!" It sounded like the act of a foul. But thing is, that I heard Kronos turn away from me. I rolled over and stood carefully up. Stone wall, yeah.

Next to me, Nico was looking at me awkwardly. Why hadn't he reacted to save me? He also knew my weak point. Then I realised that he was a little transparent. Ow, his spell hadn't gone away yet...

I saw Kronos walk slowly to Annabeth. She had taken her cap of. She looked strange, hopefully. I started to follow Kronos, and then – because he didn't react at all, as if he was in a kind of transe – I walked quickly around him, until I stood next to Annabeth. Kronos was now at only a few meters away. She stepped forewards, signing me not to move.

"Luke, isn't this enough? Stop this. Haven't there been enough deaths? You have to stop. For me. The gods have learnt their lesson. They will never make this mistake again. They will respect their children now. You can stop this Luke, please... This is not the Luke I liked."

At that word, he dropped down his scythe, the point touching the ground. And I felt my stomach flip over.

"Annabeth?" It was Lukes voice again, whispering. She did another step, coming dangerously close to him.

"Luke..." she said with that voice I suddenly realised she always used for me.

The gold in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a sky blue.

"You can stop this Luke. Do it for me."

Every second more of the Luke I had known in the first summer of Camp Halfblood, came back. Annabeth came more close, and than passed her hands on his chest, just under his arms. "Please Luke..."

And that was when Thalia and Nico missed the thing. The had missed that Annabeth tried to contact Luke, inside of Kronos. Or at least convince Luke to defeat Kronos inside of him. They hadn't understand that if Kronos didn't care about us, Luke did care about Thalia, and especially Annabeth – if I liked it or not – They tought Annabeth was just distracting him and – perhaps – had found his weak point.

"Now!" Thalia yelled, and she throw lightning at him again. Attacking him with Nico in the back.

Luke eyes flicked blue and gold. His body tensed while he growled. He was fighting but this battle he couldn't win, not when Kronos was in anger. Luke was gone again. And Annabeth was right in front of Kronos, even holding him in her arms...

She stepped back, but Kronos grabbed her in her neck, ignoring Thalia and Nico. She tried to free herself, kicking with feet and hands. It didn't help at all.

"How dare you, stupid halfblood! Touch me there... Trying to corrupt me. Me. Kronos. Lord of the world!"And he dash her on the ground. She stopped moving. He raised his scythe...

In that second I realised a few things.

One: If Kronos was angry that Annabeth had touched him under his arms, it meant that there was his weak point. He didn't try to protect his side all the time, but his left armpit.

And Two: Annabeth was going to die.

Three: Thalia and Nico were acting like fools and didn't even seem to realise that.

Four: I would never let Annabeth die! No matter what.

The weak point would have to wait.

I jumped forwards at the same moment Kronos let come down his scythe. I would never come in time to ward it of. And so I did the only thing what came up in my SeaweedBrain. I plunged, throwing myself forward, passing under the scythe, falling on Annabeth. Covering her body with mine.

To late I realised my mistake. Again.

The scythe hit me in the back. I felt the stone wall..

And then the pain. Sharp pain.

Sharp as the blade entering in my body.

And I flowed away, wondering that I had just taken away our only skuil to defeat Kronos. Myself and the knowledge of Kronos weak point.

Hoping Annabeth lived.

And then...

Nothing anymore.

* * *

But I didn't die. Not that day. Somethimes I still wish I would have, because even now. A year later I still feel it. That pain. The pain of losing everything you have, of failing to save Olympus, of the realisation that the death of hundreds of people is your only fault.

Perseus Jackson could preserve or raze Olympus.

He razed it...

* * *

_**So this was the first part of the Prologue, hope you enjoyed it. **_


	2. I: The blond guy

**_So here the completed version of the first chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. _**

**_THE BLOND GUY _**

She was on guard when she saw him.

The blond guy. The same blond as her own hair.

From behind, she could only see that it was a long, sinewy young man. It was almost impressive how many scars he had on his bare arms. A fighter, definitely. And on the way he was walking, she could conclude that it was also a very good fighter.

Dressed in the rest of an outfit of Kronos guards. How did he find the camp? It's supposed to be hidden!

This wasn't good at all.

If he really was heading to the camp, she wouldn't have any other choice than to kill him. From behind obviously as she couldn't take the risk of fighting him face to face.

She decided to follow him first, perhaps it was just the hazard that brought him there. She hoped it.

It was something in the guy that made that she didn't want at all to kill him, or even think about it. But she didn't know exactly what.

It's wasn't because he was probably a brother of her. She didn't care, it wasn't the first time since the Final Battle almost a year ago, that she had to face an half-brother or sister. Especially now that Athena had chosen her side...

No it was something else...

She was pretty sure she knew this guy. But she didn't know from what.

So she just followed him, invisible, observing him.

And how closer she came, how stronger became that feeling of recognizing. She didn't want to kill him, not at all.

But he was clearly heading to the camp, and was also clearly one of Kronos'.

She came more close, until she was only a feet walking behind him, her knife ready. He couldn't hear her, not with the special shoes Tyson had made her.

But the guy suddenly stopped.

She hold her breath, didn't make any sound.

She was sure that he would turn around, just because he had the intuition of someone following him. But he wouldn't see anyone at all.

The guy didn't.

He didn't pull out any weapon. Did he even have one? She wondered suddenly.

But than he moved, to quickly for her to realize.

He jumped backwards, almost in her knife, not even 15 inches away from her.

He throw his right arm over his head, and before she realized what happened he had taken of her cap.

How?

She stepped forwards, pulling her knife a little bit in his back, on one of the most vulnerable parts. Only people knowing her very well – like Thalia and Nico – were able to take of her cap, and not even while turning her their back. This couldn't been happening...

"I rate you better not move even an inch, or you're death!" She said.

And of course the guy moved. Slowly turning around, until he faced her, locking her grey eyes with his.

"Percy!"

A blond Percy Jackson with grey eyes, but definitely Percy Jackson.

Who she hadn't seen for almost a year. Not since the day after the final battle.

The day he left her. He left them all...

* * *

_When she woke up, she was sure she was death. It was dark all around her, and far away she could hear whispering voices. Ghosts?_

_But then, she recognized a name : "Thalia!" Someone shouting. Someone she knew too, Nico di'Angelo. And slowly she became aware of her body again. She tried to move, but something was squashing her, something heavy. She tried to pull it away, but it didn't move. She tried again and now she managed to roll it far enough away to be able to stand up. She didn't look at the thing, not at all. _

_That was when she saw Nico, alone, trying to fight Kronos, more than twenty meters away from her. But he was totally submerged. _

_Than she saw Thalia, laying on the ground, next to Nick, agonizing in pain, her swordarm in a strange angle. Not able to stand up. _

_Annabeth knew she still had her knife, so she pulled it out and started to run in their direction. If she didn't, they would die. She had to help them. _

_It was only midway that her half-sleeping mind realized that there was someone missing. And that she stopped. _

_He couldn't be... _

_She looked around, but didn't see him._

_Then she suddenly turned around. Because she realized that the thing wasn't a thing. It was a body, a death looking body. _

_The body of Perseus Jackson._

_And even while she was meters away, she could see the red blood on his back. On his weak point. And somewhere inside of her, she felt something dying. _

_She wanted to go back, try to wake him, to save him. But she knew that if an invulnerable hero is touched on his weak point he's death, always. _

_It was over. _

Together, from beginning until the end.

_But he wasn't there anymore, and it wasn't the end. _

"_Annabeth!" It was Thalia, in deaths fair. _

_She spun around and saw that Nico was on the ground too, next to Thalia. Kronos raising his scythe above them. _

_But Thalia didn't want her to save them, she gestured to the portals of Olympus, and Kronos suddenly turned around. There, walking out of Olympus, was Zeus. _

"_This is enough father." he only said, raising his lightning, to attack his father and enemies _

_But Kronos smiled and picked up Thalia, putting his blade under her chin._

"_One move, Zeus, and she'll lose her soul to Tartarus forever. Agonizing in pain and terror for eternity. You know that I'm not lying. And I will continue with every halfblood on this earth until I have this world back."_

_She knew Zeus, she knew he would sacrifice his daughter without any thought. At least she thought she knew._

_Because Zeus let fall his lightning on the ground._

"_Enough people have died in this war..."_

_Zeus giving up? Was it so bad? _

_Kronos let fall down Thalia on the ground and walked to Olympus. Annabeth stepped forwards, but the lord of the Gods saw it and signed her to stop. _

_And Kronos just walked past Zeus, picking up his lightning and entered Olympus, followed by his army. Nobody took care of the four halfbloods, of the kids of the Three and the daughter of Athena. _

_Nobody neither took care of all the other halfbloods still alive. Because none of the fighters of the army of the gods had any hope left. _

_They had lost the war. _

_It was only when a few monsters were left, who still were a bit hungry, that Annabeth noticed the other halfblood. When the monsters turned to a group of unarmed fighters, he stood up and shouted: "The orders are to leave them alone! Now that the fight is over! The ones who touch only one halfblood will die by my blade. Understand?"_

_The monsters growled and then entered Olympus too. _

_And the guy turned to Annabeth._

"_I have to get you away from here, before the discover that there where no orders at all. You were right. This is no balance, but only death. I'm sorry."_

_Ethan, son of Nemesis. _

_And he just shouted to all the halfbloods still on feet._

"_We don't have much time, everyone takes a injured one, we're leaving. If we don't we're death."_

_And she walked to Thalia and helped her on feet. And then she knelt next to Nico and touched his chest. _

_He was alive too. Instead of..._

_She saw everyone was checking the people on the ground, but too much were death. _

"_We don't have time, we have to go!" Ethan shouted._

_At moment Nico opened his eyes and breathed in. _

"_Hades underwear." He gasped and just stood up. "Never try to steel Kronos energy again."_

_They looked all three at each other, and she tried not to think about the fourth who wasn't with them. _

"_We're going!" Ethan shouted, two body's in his arms. Before he walked down to the city, leaving. Followed by all the others. Or almost, some of the alive halfbloods didn't move, crying next to a death friend. _

_She couldn't do the same. Athena always has a plan. Not? They will find a way to get Olympus back, they have to. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. _

_And she followed Ethan and the others, taking Thalia's good hand. _

"_Why don't you take him?" she heard Nico say._

Because if I do, I will die myself...

"_Because we can't take the death ones, Nick. We have to help the living." She said, seeing a young girl with a broken leg nobody had helped. She went to her, taking her in the arms. How old was this kid. Twelve? Why had she participated to this war?_

"_Then I will." Nico said. "I'm not letting him here."_

_She didn't care, did she? He was death.. Gone forever..._

_And so they left, in a group of about sixty people, leaving the ones who didn't want to come. Until they found a big bus, with a certain god in it. But this time he didn't say any haiku. He just said them to come inside and asked them where they were going._

"_To the old camp house of Norledge." Ethan said, even if Annabeth never had heard of it._

_Only, when they were arrived at the old building, she turned to Apollo, not able to open her mouth. _

_He just nodded._

"_It's over, young girl. Zeus is captured, most of the others too. Only I, Hephaistos and Hermes have escaped, but we'll be tracked. And..." He didn't finish, his eyes clouding over._

"_What sir?"_

"_Some gods really quickly chose a new side. The smartest one and the strongest one. I'm sorry."_

_And then Apollo disappeared. _

_Why had they? She didn't know. She never had expected this. She trusted them, she always have trusted her mother... except when it came to Per..._

_It really was over. _

_Only when all the others were inside the building, when she had fallen down on the ground, not able to contain her tears, Nico suddenly came out of the house, the biggest smile possible on his face. _

"_He's alive. Near to death, but alive! You hear me, Annabeth? He is ALIVE! "_

_Alive..._

_And she almost had left him on the battlefield... _

_Alone.._

_How would she ever be able to look him in the eyes again?_

* * *

And here he was, alive. More than a year after he left. Looking her in the eyes.

"Annabeth," he said with that malicious smile she knew all to well from him.

And he pulled out Riptide and attacked her.

* * *

**_I like cliffhangers... especially if it will take a few more days until I'll have written the next chapter ^^._**

**_Please review!_**


	3. II: Strangle those who laughs

_**Hai guys, sorry for taking so much time, but I'm working on several projects yet (not on fanfiction) and I didn't have time to write on this one. On the other hand, I realised that my actual plot was messed up, so I had to change a lot of the plot line. **_

_**But here I am again, hope you'll enjoy it. And please review, nothing more frustrating than writing without getting reviews!**_

* * *

**Day 1 after K.**

_He was gone... He shouted at Nico, slapped him in the face, and ran away. He was struggling of pain while running, but he was to angry to care. He didn't even give me a look before he pushed the door open, and left. Of course he didn't look at me, why would he? I knew when I entered the building and saw him awake, saw him stare at me, with such a look of disapproval, that he knew. That he knew I had abandoned him. After all we had gone though together. _

_I wanted to run after him, to beg him to stay, to beg him to forgive me. I couldn't lose him (again). I could still feel the pain, that feeling of drowning, when I saw him, on the ground, his back full of his blood. Death (I thought). But he wasn't. Death I mean. He was alive, barely, but alive. And if Nico hadn't taken him, he would still be there, in the claws of Kronos, because I left him. _

_But whatever I thought when I saw him run away, I couldn't move. I was frozen, looking at the open door. The last words he said still echoing in my head: "This is my fault, Nico! I could have killed him! I failed!" and when Nick tried to calm him down, he exploded, slapped him, and was gone. _

_I looked at Nico, who was standing as frozen as I, watching the door just like I did only a second before. He lifted his hand slowly to touch the left side of his face, as if he only just realized what Percy had done. His cheek was red, in such a contrast with his pale skin, and I saw his eyes become blurry, before he shouted: _

_"Percy!"_

_Together, exactly at the same time, we ran to the door, knocking against each other to pass first, but once I was outside, he was gone. And I looked at Nico desperately, and we started to search, shouting his name, joined by others, but nothing. It was as if Perseus Jackson had vanished of earth, perhaps he even had. _

_Later much later, we returned to the building, I and the thirty other who where searching for him. Because everybody knew what he meant for us. Hope, even if he failed, he stayed hope. _

_But when we arrived at the house, nobody was there, nothing was there... We just saw the rests of the house and didn't understand._

_Couldn't understand_

_We hadn't gone so far, we hadn't heard anything. We should have heard  
_

_We had left the house with the injured ones, and they had been found. And they hadn't been able to defend themselves, wounded as they were. _

_We only could hope they were still alive..._

_I only could hope Thalia still was._

_Only much later, we found the death body, half burned down. An arm was missing, the chest was one and only blood, the only eye spread open in pain, the eye patch more red than black..._

* * *

**_Day 334 after K. _**

And here he was, alive. More than a year after he left. Looking her in the eyes.

"Annabeth," he said with that malicious smile she knew all to well from him.

And he pulled out Riptide and attacked her.

She was overpowered in seconds.

She tries to stop his gashes with her dragger, but the fight is just so unfair.

She stumbles backwards, loses feet, falls on the ground, just rolls aside before the swords hacks in on the ground were she just was, jumps on her feet again (without dagger), does an other step backwards, bumps into a tree...

The point of his sword stops under her chin.

He watches her, while she can't move, doesn't even understand. His grey eyes are cold and burning at the same time. There is no mercy in them, he is a killer, and he would do it without a second thought, she knows it.

_What happened to you Percy.. Why are you doing this?_

What happened to his green gently eyes, to him who didn't even like to kill a monster? She doesn't know, she doesn't want to know. Here there is no way out. He slowly bents forwards, bringing his mouth to her ear, breathing deeply in and than speaks:

"You really should be more on guard, Wise Girl, what if I had been one of Kronos'?"

And she looks at him with wide open eyes when he pulls back and puts his pen back in his pocket.

Her brain refuses to work, her tongue even more.

"Whouahat...?"

It begins with a little smile at the corner of his lips, than with his chest starting to shake, and he burst out in laughing. "Awh come on Annabeth, you really thought I was going to kill you? Have so less trust in me?"

It takes her a few seconds to register what he has said, just like it takes him just a bit shorter to realize it too.

His eyes cloud over and he does a step back, as if he just realized where they were, not back at Camp Halfblood, when they were only thirteen years old, able to see the happiness in the world. Before Rachel, before Kronos was really a danger, before he failed.

Before she left him, and he vanished.

"Where the KRONOS have you been all this year, PERseus Jackson? You just VANished, you were gone. You didn't even say good bay! We thought you were DEATH or worse. And know you just puts up out of nowhere, attacks me, and ask me if I TRUST you?" She punches him in the chest, harder and harder. He doesn't move, doesn't speak.

She slaps him in the face, and he falls on the ground. She jumps on him, continuing to beat him, cursing and shouting.

One tear drops along her cheek, and it only makes her more furious. Annabeth Chase doesn't cry, never will cry!

She jumps off him, collars him, lifts him up and asks with a raw voice, shuddering:

"What do you want, Perseus Jackson. We don't need you here."

He doesn't smile anymore, he is hurt, she can see it in his eyes.

_How could she ever look in his eyes again? _She knows she also failed him, but _he_ failed them _all_. How many off them would have survived if he hadn't left? If they hadn't left searching for him, leaving the others alone with Ethan.

Perhaps even Ethan would still have lived... she doen't know, doesn't want to know.

She is happy and furious at the same time. She wants to hug him, bury herself in his arms, blond hair or not, as much as she wants to strangle him and beat him to death. She hates him more than she ever had, and loves all as much. And all those toughs only make her more and more frustrated every second she waits for his answer.

"SO?"

"I need help, Annabeth, and won't stay long."

Of course he didn't came back for her.

She lets him fall back on the ground. "And why do you think we'll help you, _Percy_?"

_Because you are my friend, _she hopes he will say

"Because it's the only way to defeat him, _Annabeth. _You have to thrust me._"_

Why would she? After all they had not gone tough together: all those fights for surviving where he hadn't been there... but her brain works just too good, she can see his scars, so much more scars than the last time she saw him, she can see how he changed. He had probably suffered as much as her.

And suddenly she realized something else. _Scars?_

"You're not Percy."

The look on his face doesn't betrayal him, he's more than surprised.

"What?!"

"Percy is invulnerable, and he hadn't so much scars when I last saw him."

"You must have observed him a lot to know that." That fucking smile again, she really wants to strangle him, but first she needs the truth. She knows, her heart knows he is him, but her brain is not okay with that.

"Perhaps because he _used _to be my best friend, guy who isn't Percy."

"Guy who_ is_ Percy, Annabeth. My invulnerability left me when Kronos almost killed me. It was the deal I made with Styx. I wanted to live, she wanted me alive too, but it would cost me her gift. It would have been as I would never have had it. From there the scars. Just my chance I only get the scars, not the wound themselves." Again a smile, but a sad one this time.

"And you want me to thrust such a fucked up story?" She cursed.

"Yes.. and since when do you curse so much, you never did."

Indeed she never cursed, before. She only did it to remember her, to honor her. And yet she hates Percy again, because he let her think of Thalls.

_Thalia..._

She is sick of it, sick of everything. And sick of having to argument with this guy if he's Percy or not.

She turns away from him.

_Just let me alone, all of you..._

And walks down the hill, towards the hidden camp, to go home.

"Where are you going?" She hears him shout.

"To the camp, you're coming or are you going to stay there the rest of the day?"

She shouldn't leave her post like that, but sometimes she just needs a break. For a quarter it doesn't risk a lot, and once arrived at the camp, she would send someone the take her place.

She hears Percy run towards her, and stop at her side.

They walk in silence, not knowing what to say to the other, and she even doesn't know if she wants to say anything.

* * *

_**Okay, now you know a bit more, but surely not enough. Next chapter will explain a bit more, but don't even dream of knowing everything soon, this is kind of a long (very long story), I think at least 20 chapters, probably more.**_

_**Annabeth must still go on quest, be betrayed, be kidnapped, the camp must be discovered and destroyed, they have to meet Jason, and so much more... And above all, Percy secrets have to be told... so yeah, we're not finished yet...**_

_**And oh yeah, really don't worry, I will explain why Percy know has blond hair and grey eyes, it is important for the plotline, and he will get back to normal, but not yet.**_

_**And before I'm killed by almost all the readers: I just said that he wasn't invulnerable anymore (nothing said about powers). And of course about the prologue: how to use waterpowers if there is no water? wish you good luck!**_

_**But please review, I won't update anything if I have at least 5 reviews, that isn't to much to ask I hope? (don't want to offend my readers ^^)  
**_


End file.
